


Heart Worth Saving

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: No matter what anyone thinks, there are some things even Todd Manning cannot forget.





	Heart Worth Saving

**Heart Worth Saving**  
  
Things crashed around him as they always had.   
  
Did the world ever stop to give Todd Manning five minutes to breathe? No, it didn’t have that kind of courtesy.   
  
Seated by the fire place, he focused on the flames while undoing the cap to something he had lost track of – too lost in grief for yet another failed marriage and the silence now consuming his empty home.  
  
“You sure you need that?”  
  
Her voice was like honey, attempting to a lure the bear out of hibernation.  
  
Todd took a long swig, ignoring the urge to respond, and stared at the hues of the flame, “Keeps me company.”  
  
“You got me here.”  
  
“Yeah, well, you’re kinda dead.” His eyes drifted over to her ebony eyes, offering a smirk in response to her look of empathy, “So you don’t count.”  
  
Ignoring his response, Evangeline made her way to a spot at his feet.  
  
Todd lost himself in the understanding of her eyes as she gazed up at him. Running his hand through the length of her hair, he let out a quiet thought, “I don’t remember your hair being so long.”  
  
“What do you remember?”  
  
Stroking the skin of her cheek, a grin spread across his lips as she leaned into his touch, “I remember everything. All of it.”  
  
“Good,” Evangeline kiss his palm before clasping his hands within his own, “Then you remember the night at the resort.” They shared a mutual laugh as she went on, “When we turned into popsicles, you kissed me and everything just melted away…almost everything.”  
  
Swallowing a thick lump in his throat, he gave a slow nod, “I remember holding you.”  
  
“Yes,” She beamed at his recall, standing on her knees and placing her hands on his face, “Now, it’s my turn. My turn to hold you and keep you warm.”  
  
He knew his inebriated state would only allow him to keep her for so long, “This isn’t real.”  
  
“It is to us, and that’s all that matters.”


End file.
